Bayley
Bayley made her WWE NXT debut at a live event competing under a mask as "Pamela". She made her televised debut on WWE NXT under the ring name "Bayley". In April, Bayley was defeated by Emma in a singles match. She subsequently began using a "fangirl" gimmick. On the June 12, 2013 NXT, Bayley lost to the returning Alicia Fox in the first round of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament. On the July 17 episode of NXT, Bayley was defeated by the debuting Charlotte. On the August 21 edition of NXT, Bayley faced WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee for the Divas Championship in a losing effort. On the September 4 edition of NXT, Bayley teamed with Charlotte against Aksana and Alicia Fox in a winning effort resulting in Bayley's first win. On the September 25 edition of NXT, Bayley faced Sasha Banks in a losing effort. Bayley would then form a brief alliance with Natalya, defeating Sasha Banks in both tag team and singles matches. On the May 1 episode of NXT, Bayley failed to advance in the tournament for the vacant NXT Women's Championship after losing to Banks in the first round. On the 12 June episode of NXT, Bayley scored the victory over the new NXT Women's Champion Charlotte in a six-Diva tag team match. On the August 7 episode of NXT, Bayley defeated Eva Marie. On the August 14 episode of NXT, Bayley defeated Sasha Banks to become the #1 Contender to the NXT Women's Championship. She repeated the feat on August 28 when Banks challenged her to a rematch. At NXT Takeover: Fatal 4 Way, Bayley was unsuccessful in capturing the championship from Charlotte. After a loss to Sasha Banks on October 23, Bayley was attacked by Becky Lynch, who then allied herself with Banks. Later, Bayley formed an alliance with former rival Charlotte to feud with Banks and Lynch. At NXT TakeOver: Rival, Bayley competed in a Fatal 4-Way match for the NXT Women's Championship, however she failed to capture the title. In March 2015, Bayley began an angle with Emma, which had Emma criticizing Bayley's niceness and stating that it had prevented her from winning the NXT Women's Championship. Bayley was again confronted by Emma on the March 25 episode of NXT, where Bayley argued against Emma's statements, leading to Emma slapping Bayley in response. On the following week's episode of NXT, Bayley defeated Emma. On the April 29 episode of NXT, Bayley was defeated by Dana Brooke after a distraction by Emma. Bayley would gain revenge on Emma the following week, where she would attack her after Emma's loss to Charlotte in a match. At NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable on May 20, Bayley teamed up with Charlotte to defeat Emma and Dana Brooke. On the May 27 episode of NXT, Bayley was defeated by Emma via submission, and after the match, she and Charlotte were attacked by Emma and Dana Brooke. After some hiatus due to a broken hand, Bayley returned on the July 22 episode of NXT, where she defeated Emma and announced her goal to become the next NXT Women's Champion. Bayley would then challenge Charlotte to a match, which Bayley won, on the August 5 episode of NXT. On the August 12 episode of NXT, Bayley defeated Becky Lynch to earn a shot at the NXT Women's Championship against Sasha Banks at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. At the event, Bayley defeated Banks to capture the NXT Women's Championship. After the match, Bayley celebrated with Banks, Becky Lynch and Charlotte. It was later announced that Bayley will defend the championship against Banks in the first ever Divas 30-minute Iron Woman match at NXT TakeOver: Respect on October 7. At the event, Bayley defeated Banks in a rematch for the championship, scoring the win with 3 falls to 2. After fending off title contenders like Alexa Bliss and Eva Marie, Bayley started a feud with Nia Jax, whom Bayley defeated at NXT TakeOver: London, on December 16, to retain her championship. On the March 16 episode of NXT, after Bayley and Asuka won a tag team match, where NXT general manager William Regal announced that Bayley would defend her championship against Asuka at NXT Takeover: Dallas. At the event, Bayley lost her championship by technical submission. After a brief hiatus from in-ring competition, Bayley returned on the May 18 episode of NXT after being challenged by Nia Jax to a match, in which she was defeated. After being replaced by Jax at NXT Takeover: The End due to a storyline injury which made her unable to compete in a rematch for the NXT Women's Championship against Asuka, Bayley made her return on the June 22 episode of NXT, where she defeated Deonna Purrazzo. On July 24 at Battleground, Bayley made her WWE main roster and pay-per-view debut in a one-off appearance as Sasha Banks's mystery tag team partner, defeating Charlotte and Dana Brooke. On the July 27 episode of NXT, Bayley asked NXT's general manager William Regal a rematch against Asuka for the NXT Women's Championship at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn II, which he granted. Two weeks later on the August 10 episode of NXT, a contract signing was held between both women, which they would signed and subsequently accept. At the event on August 20, Bayley failed to regain the title. On the August 22 episode of Raw, Bayley made her official main roster debut after being named part of the brand by Raw's general manager Mick Foley, where she confronted and challenged the WWE Women's Champion Charlotte to a match for the title, which Charlotte would refuse and instead force her protégé Dana Brooke to face Bayley in a match that she would subsequently win. At Clash of Champions, Bayley was unsuccessful in winning the championship from Charlotte in a triple threat match, which also included Sasha Banks. Throughout this time, she entered a feud with Brooke. She teamed with The New Day to defeat her and Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson on the August 29 episode of Raw. After the match, the two had an altercation backstage. Brooke defeated her on the October 10 episode, but Bayley defeated Brooke the following week. On the October 24 episode, Brooke attacked her during an arm-wrestling match, which lead to a match at Hell in a Cell, which Bayley won. Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from California Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars Category:Raw Women's Champions Category:FPO Category:SmackDown Women's Champions Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions